


Murphy's Law

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Murphy's Law

  
Jayne stood and stared, dumb-struck, as his mother calmly picked up her stitch and continued knitting. "Come again?"

She rocked back and forth in the chair, unconcerned. "You ain't our real son. Don't rightly know why you're puttin' up such an almighty fuss 'bout it."

"A fuss? Ya mean, I ain't allowed to be a mite surprised when my Ma tells me I ain't her son?"

Ellen Cobb looked up at him. "Why, of course you're my son. I just didn't bring ya into this world." She handed him a slip of paper so old it was nearly falling apart. "This was pinned on ya when your Pa found you in th' field."

Jayne unfolded it slowly, and stared down at the writing:  


Marcus,

He's your responsibility now, you bastard.

Regards,  
Caitlyn M. Murphy

  
"So…this's s'posed to be…?" he asked plaintively.

Ellen set aside her knitting. "Now, Jayne. You had to know somethin' was a mite 'off' when you turned out to be bigger'n an ape at the zoo," she said sternly.

"But…"

"Reckon this has somethin' to do with the way things keep goin' wrong around you. Looked it up on the Cortex – there's a whole law 'bout it."

  



End file.
